May I ask you to do the same to me?
by apoplexy
Summary: This is set in the future, when both R/T are adults. And yes, they are friends :]


he did not want to be pitied. he did not want to be sympathiesed. he wanted people to praise him. he wanted people to think the world of him. even now.  
  
  
  
Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.  
  
His ears perked up when he hears it. He shall and will look up to see who said it. the name. the name of the object of his desire.  
  
Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.  
  
Yes. That's the name that drove and is still driving him crazy. He hated her for it. He wanted to be free of the feelings.  
  
  
  
Tristan walked out of his office, he waved at his workers, smiled at them. He then walked to his car.  
  
  
  
  
"Mom... It's.... ten more minutes..." cried an excited Rory  
  
"I know, so shut up" snarled a grumpy Lorelai  
  
A grinning Luke sat on the sofa, beaming at Lorelai  
  
"Stop that beaming you flannel guy. Im gonna burn that cap of yours! Oh I am! Stop that shine pouring out from your face!!" shrieked an angry Lorelai  
  
Luke stared at Lorelai, "You really really are crabby when you dont have your coffee"  
  
"SHUT UP." glared Lorelai  
  
"Er, is the shine pouring out from Luke's face oil or what?" grinned Rory  
  
"Oooh, funny, but im too crabby too laugh. Sorry" snapped Lorelai  
  
Luke glared at Rory while Rory grinned at him  
  
"Ooh! Oooh! Five minutes more!!! And counting...." Rory shrieked   
  
"Go Lorelai! Go!" Lorelai encouraged Lorelai  
  
"Go mom!"  
  
Luke grinned at them, took the clock in front of them, then took out the batteries  
  
"LUKE!" shouted two voices at once  
  
Luke pocketed the batteries, stared up at the ceiling then whistled  
  
Lorelai then lunged at Luke, trying to grab the batteries  
  
"LUKE!!"  
  
"GERROFF ME!"  
  
"NO FAIR PLAYING DIRTY!"  
  
"HAH! YOU CAN, SO I CAN!"  
  
The shouting continued as the minutes ticked away, Rory looked intently at her watch  
  
"FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!!!! ZEROO!!!!" shrieked Rory happily  
  
"What?" asked a confused Lorelai  
  
"You win mom! You win the bet!!!"  
  
"Hey! She did not! She wins if the clock says that its four pm!" pouted a sad Luke  
  
"Hah! You didnt say that! Now give me my coffee!" grinned a happy Lorelai  
  
Luke mutely gave her her coffee and vow to never bet with Lorelai with the winning prize as a month supply of coffee without any lectures, naggings, e.t.c  
  
"Its been days since you were sloshing around in my stomach!" cried Lorelai, gulping the coffee greedily  
  
"Nu-uh! ONE day. DAY. No 's'!" corrected Rory, she glanced at her atch and saw it was four oh one pm, "Mom, gotta go!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever" muttered Lorelai, gazing at the full cups of coffee in front of her and a very grouchy Luke  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tristan was in the woods. The woods near the Indy Inn. He was leaning on a tree trunk, staring at the stretch of endless blue sky, then suddenly, a shout ran out, breaking the peace...  
  
"TRISTAAN!!!" shouted Rory, jogging towards him  
  
Tristan smiled at the sight of his love, then stood up, brushing his pants, "Hey Rory,"  
  
"Tristan! Mom won the bet!" shrieked a happy Rory  
  
Suddenly, Rory tripped on a stone, then fall down forwards, Tristan quickly lunged in front and grabbed her...  
  
Rory's hands were on Tristan's smooth neck, Tristan was hugging Rory's small waist, and the stood there, hugging, yet not hugging each other...  
  
  
  
"She won..." whispered Rory  
  
"I know, you told me..." whispered Tristan back, savouring the feeling of Rory in his arms  
  
The two stood there in silence, swaying to an imaginary song, suddenly, Tristan whispered "May I tell you something"  
  
"Anything,"  
  
"I... I love you Rory..."  
  
Rory loosened her grasp on Tristan's neck, brought her hands down, then stared at the lush green grass  
  
"May I ask you to do the same to me" Tristan whispered softly, staring at Rory  
  
"Even if it is half, may you?"   
  
Rory stood there in silence, staring at the bracelt Dean made for her, fingering it  
  
Tristan stared at Rory, then turned away dejectedly  
  
He was grabbed at the arm by Rory, he turned around, hopeful,  
  
Rory brought her wrist up, then slowly took off the bracelet  
  
Tristan stared at Rory, his mouth open, yet not wide, he smiled  
  
Rory smiled at him back, then dropped the bracelt down  
  
Rory stood on the tip of her toes,  
  
Tristan bent down  
  
  
then they kiss...  
  
  
  
  
And somewhere in front of a jewellery shop, Dean stood there, staring at the engagement rings before him. He looked up at the sky, then sighed, "Rory..."  
  
The salesgirl was about to come out when Dean turned away, then walked home, dejected.  
  
  
A/N: strictly a one chapter fic! :P 


End file.
